Who needs to be normal?
by Evilkat23
Summary: The students get a substitute teacher who has a few unpleasant things to say about adopted children.
1. Chapter 1

Sherman sighed as he sat down in his seat, he noticed that the teacher wasn't in the class room yet, that was odd. He shrugged, maybe she had to go to the restroom or something. The rest of the students piled in the room as well, they were quick to notice the missing teacher as well.

"Do you think we'll get a substitute?" Penny asked Sherman as she sat down at her desk. Sherman turned to her.

"I don't know..." Sherman told her with a shrug.

"I hope so."

The last of the students piled in, followed by an elder looking woman.

So, they did have a substitute. She was a short looking woman, maybe around five foot, she had short brown hair that stopped just below her ears, she wore blue jeans and a somewhat fancy looking shirt. Odd, according to Mrs. Coal, teachers can only wear blue jeans on Friday. It was Monday. This woman walked up to the chalkboard and started to write her name.

As she wrote on the board, she started to speak.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Chapman, I will be your substitute till the end of the week." Ms. Chapman said, underlining her name in chalk, Sherman raised his hand up in the air. She glanced over at the seating chart that was placed on Mrs. Coal's desk.

"Yes...Sherman?"

"Why won't Mrs. Coal be here?" Sherman asked, the substitute frowned and straightened up a bit.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern young man." She said rather harshly then walked over to Mrs. Coal's desk, taking out some paper from the drawers. Sherman turned to Penny who just shrugged, Sherman shrugged as well and turned back around.

"Ok...According to Mrs. Coal, you guys were learning about...Edgar Allan Poe. Ok, Yeah I know a bit about him." She muttered and walked back to the chalkboard, Sherman knew a lot about Mr. Poe, according to Mr. Peabody, He helped Mr. Poe with some of his greatest works. Also according to Mr. Peabody, Edgar Allen Poe was really into happy endings.

"Ok, take out your notes, we'll be writing a bit down." She ordered, the children did as they were ordered, placing their note books on their desks and opening it to a crisp clean page. Sherman grabbed one of his pencils and waited for the teacher to start talking.

"Well, the first thing you need to know about Edgar was that his parents were both actors, his father left when Edgar was young and his mother died when he was three, then he got adopted to the Allan's-"

Instantly, Sherman's hand went up. The Sub seemed to have sighed out but still called on Sherman.

"Yes?" She asked the boy.

"Mr. Poe wasn't adopted by the Allan's, he was fostered by them, but never formally adopted into their family."

She shrugged and shook her head as if she didn't even care.

"Right. As, I said, Poe was adopted into the Allan's-"

This time, Penny put her hand up, the teacher let out another louder sigh, looking over at the seating chart again.

"Yes, Penny?"

"Sherman's right, the Allan's never adopted him, they just fostered him, and he took their last name." Penny said, backing Sherman up.

"Fine. Poe was fostered by the Allan's, but you know, that doesn't change anything about him, he was still a messed up man, I truthfully blame the fact that he was taken in by a different family." She muttered as she started to write. The room went quite, Penny and Sherman looked at each other, then slowly, Penny raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You saying he's messed up...Because he was taken in?"

"Yes, kids that are adoptive or fostered, aren't as good as normal children, I mean think about it, if they were 'normal' their parents wouldn't of abandoned them."

Before Sherman could stop himself, he abruptly stood up.

"Do you think if Mr. Poe had a choice, he would of chosen to live with his mother?! His mother died, that's out of his hands! Do you think she planned on dying?!" Sherman yelled, the whole class went silent.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that, Young man."

"I'm adopted, and what you said I find that very offensive..." Sherman said with a slight growl.

"Well...If there is one thing I hate the most...is a liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"He's not lying!" Penny shot up from her chair, defending Sherman. The woman stormed up to the desk and brought out a red slip of paper.

"I've had enough of you, young man, as for you, young lady, sit back down." She ordered as she scribbled furiously on the red paper. Sherman didn't care, he started to pack up his stuff, in an angry huff, he didn't want to stay in this classroom, not with this teacher.

"No." Penny said, causing everyone to look at her, including the teacher.

"What did you say?" She asked Penny, the girl stood there.

"I said, No, you're being unfair. Sherman is adopted, everyone in the school knows this, he's not lying." Penny said, standing her ground. Sherman smiled at her. Sure enough, the teacher took out another red slip.

"Then you can join him."

"Fine."

Penny packed up her stuff as well, the teacher gave both of them red slips and both of them walked out. Right before the door shut behind them, they heard Ms. Chapman speak.

"Anybody else want to join them?"

Both of them sighed and walked down the hallway. Then they heard Mason's voice.

"Wait up!" Both turned and saw both Mason and Carl coming towards them.

"You two didn't have to walk out." Sherman said, blushing slightly as the four of them walked, well, Carl rolled, down the hallway.

"We wanted to, she was wrong. Plus, you're both our friends so, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't stand up with you two?...metaphorically speaking" Mason added quickly. Sherman smiled and so did Penny.

"Thank you guys-"

"Penny! Wait up!" All four of them stopped to see one of Penny's friends running towards them, It was Jenny, Penny's best friend. The black haired girl ran up to Penny and started to walk with the rest of them.

"Man, I never seen a teacher so mad before. I mean for you two to just get up and walk out like that." Jenny said to Mason and Carl, both boys looked down and smiled at the ground.

"I'm sure she's steaming now, I just did the same thing, I think Mia was just about-" Before she could finish her sentence, another female voice cut in.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Mia yelled running to catch up with the rest of the group, once caught up, she let out a low huff, trying to catch her breath.

"That makes six." Carl said, Sherman could see the principal's office just a head.

"Really, only two of us have red slips." Sherman said, for the first time, he looked at what the teacher had written down.

"Heh, according to her, I was disobedient, dishonest, oh! and disruptive!" Sherman said. Penny looked at her card.

"I got Disobedient as well, along with being...Recalcitrant...what does that mean?"

"It basically means not listening to authority." Carl said to her.

"Sooo...It's another word for disobedient?" Penny asked, everyone pretty much nodded.

"What do you think our parents are going to think about this?" Jenny asked. There was a rather heavy silence, nobody really wanted to answer that.

"We just tell them the truth, Look." Penny stopped causing everyone else to stop and look at her.

"We, didn't do anything wrong. That teacher was the wrong one, telling Sherman that he's not like normal children just because he's adopted, telling him that all adoptive kids are all messed up. What did we do? We're all standing up for Sherman, for what's right." They nodded along with her, Sherman smiled.

"Thanks, you guys, really, this means a lot to me." Sherman said the smile never leaving his face.

"Alright, lets get this mushy stuff over with and go and see the principal." Penny said and lead the group towards the principal's office. Sherman let out a low huff, he really hoped that this will be the last time he sees the inside of principal Purdy's office.

_So, I read this online about a teacher telling her students that Adoptive children aren't as good as regular children because if they were normal then they wouldn't of been abandoned and this little idea just popped in my head. It's just going to be just a couple of chapters nothing too long. I hope you like it. No, I haven't given up on any of my other's works, I promise. Reviews please._


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one thing, Mr. Peabody didn't count on, it was being called into the principal's office again. Walking towards the office, he noticed Sherman, Ms. Peterson and four others all sitting down, none of them met his eye. He knew that wasn't a good sign. When he walked inside the office, he nodded to Mr. Purdy and sat down.

"Mr. Peabody...The reason I called you here is because, well, according to the teacher, Sherman was being disruptive during class-"

"Disruptive? That doesn't sound right-"

"Mr. Peabody, please, let me finish, before you talk." Purdy said, not wanting a repeat of last time Peabody was in his office. Peabody nodded and Purdy continued.

"As I said, the teacher said that Sherman was being disruptive, but, according to the other students out there, Sherman was justified in doing so."

"Oh?"

The principal pushed some papers towards Mr. Peabody and nodded.

"Read those, those are all witness statements of what happened, they all basically say the same thing."

Peabody frowned and picked up the first paper, the handwriting was curvy and slightly girly, he had to guess it was either Ms. Peterson's or one of the other girls he saw sitting out there. He took a quick glance at the name up top.

Jenny Walmer.

_The substitute said that adopted kids are normal and that if they were, then there parents never would of abandoned them, Sherman got up from his seat, obviously mad and told the teacher that he was adopted and the teacher called him a liar, she then sent him here, Penny followed, then Mason, then myself, then Mia. _

Mr. Peabody frowned at that, he picked up the other paper, the handwriting was more sloppy, looking up at the name.

Carl Johnson

_We were learning about Edgar Allan Poe, the substitute said that adopted kids were abnormal, Sherman got mad and yelled at her telling her that he was adopted and that he found what she said offensive, she falsely called him out on it and sent him here, Penny stood up for him and both got sent out. Then Mason and I left, followed by Mia and Jenny. _

Peabody placed that paper down and picked up the whole pile, he started to shuffle though them, he wanted to find Sherman's account on this. He found it, all the way on the bottom, the handwriting was unmistakable, but, he noticed it to be very sloppy, like Sherman was shaking when he was writing this. Peabody frowned at that, Sherman was either shaking in fear...or rage.

_She started off by talking about Mr. Edgar Allan Poe, she kept on saying that he was adopted by the Allan's so I corrected her, and so did Penny, she got a little mean about it, then she said that the reason that Mr. Poe was so dark and depressing was because of the fact that he was taken in by another family, she proceeded to say that anyone who was adopted wasn't normal and weren't like normal kids because if they were then their family's never would of abandoned them. I got a little mad and stood up. I admit I yelled at her a bit, that was wrong on my part, but when I told her that I was adopted and that her words had hurt me, she called me a liar and went to send me out of the classroom. Penny then stood up with me, telling her that I was in fact adopted. The teacher told Penny to sit down but she refused, so Penny got sent out with me. On the way here, Mason, Carl, Mia and Jenny all joined us, they all equally agree that what the teacher said and did was wrong._

Peabody placed all the papers down, he felt a small bubble anger rise up in his stomach, what kind of teachers are they hiring in this school?

"I want to talk to the teacher." Peabody said after a few minutes. Principal Purdy nodded and said:

"As do I, but, that'll have to wait until after school. She's kind of teaching a...class...do you hear that?" Purdy asked as they both paused, of course Peabody heard it, talking, a lot of it, so suddenly. Both men got up and walked over towards the door, opening it, they looked out and blinked in surprise.

It looked like a whole classroom of students had piled into the room outside of the principal's office.

"What is going on out here?" Principal Purdy demanded, putting his hands on his hips. This has to be the most students he's seen in this hallway. Penny walked up to the principal and Peabody excitedly.

"The whole classroom walked out on the teacher! According to some of them she continued to rant on adopted kids and they just had enough and walked out." She told him. Peabody blinked and looked at Purdy.

"I think her schedule just opened up a bit." Peabody said, straightening his bow tie. The principal nodded and walked into his office, obviously going to call for the teacher to come into his office. Mr. Peabody walked over to were Sherman was sitting and sat down next to his boy.

Sherman looked down, not meeting Mr. Peabody eyes.

"You're not in trouble, Sherman, you had every right to tell that woman that you were adopted." Mr. Peabody said gently. Sherman looked at him and smiled a bit. Peabody smiled back and then sighed heavily.

"Now, It's my turn to tell her that you are adopted, I don't think she can call you a liar once she sees our...differences..." Peabody said with a chuckle, Sherman giggled as well.

"I..I, Um, Kinda yelled at her...Sorry for that..." Sherman said after a few seconds, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sherman. I don't blame you for doing so. I'm sure If I had heard what she had to say, I would of done the exact same." Peabody said as he gently laid his paw down on Sherman's leg, his son smiled at him. Sherman then looked down.

"She called adopted children abnormal." Sherman told his father, as he idly kicked the air.

"Sherman. Who needs to be normal? Normal is boring. You know that, besides, nobody is normal, everyone has something that makes them abnormal." Peabody said with a smile and Sherman nodded, much to Peabody's surprise, Carl spoke up.

"He's right! Nobody is normal, like, I'm in this wheelchair, that makes me abnormal." Carl said as he rolled a bit. Then Mason spoke.

"Yeah, my love for science isn't normal!"

"Everyone has their quirks you know!" A student said and soon the other kids were all talking about what made them 'abnormal.'

"I like boy shows! I don't know if that counts, but I like them!" Jenny yelled proudly.

"Sometimes I like to pretend to be a cat and lay down in a ball on the floor at home." Mia said happily.

"I do the same thing!" A boy yelled out. Sherman couldn't help but smile and so did Peabody.

"See, Sherman, everyone is 'abnormal' because think about it, there are no true, 'normal' people out there. Everyone has a quirk or mannerism that makes them different or 'abnormal' from everyone else." Peabody said and Sherman smiled and nodded happily. Peabody patted Sherman's head. The happy attitude soon vanished as a woman made herself present. Every student glared at her, a few of them crossed their arms, others whispered to each other and giggled.

Peabody got up and making sure his tie was straight he spoke to Sherman.

"Now, I'm going to speak to the woman. and hopefully, resolve this rather unpleasant issue." Told his son, he then walked into the principal's office and sat down across from Ms. Chapman and opposite of principal Purdy. Oh, he was going to give this woman a piece of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone knew that Mr. Peabody was a very peaceful dog, he was always looking for an alternate way out of sticky situations, looking for the peaceful way to end things. But at the moment his way of peace was starting to waver, he was finding himself loathing the woman sitting across from him.

"Ms. Chapman, according to...all of the students you taught today, you were telling them that adoptive children are not normal and that their parents wouldn't of given them up if they were 'normal'." Principal Purdy said, putting air quotes around the word, normal, Ms. Chapman let out a slight huff and then said:

"Yes, I said that, I have the right to free speech, do I not?"

Mr. Peabody narrowed his eyes at her.

"You do, that is true, but, what you said was hurtful and deserve some sort of consequence." Peabody told her in a stern voice. Ms. Chapman took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Children need to learn early in life about the truth-"

"Truth?! How is what you said truthful? You were plain out being rude-"

"Rude?! How dare you speak to me like that?! You weren't even there!"

"My boy told me everything! That's all I need to know-"

"Your son is a liar!"

"Stop calling my son a liar!" Peabody stood up from his chair, his paws clenched in rage. "I am proof that Sherman was telling the truth about him being adopted!"

"Please, Please you two. Calm down." Principal Purdy said gently but it didn't work because Ms. Chapman stood up and got into Peabody's face.

"Ok, Fine, he's adopted! But it doesn't matter, he's not going to do well anyway, he'll end up like the rest of those who were adopted." She said, poking Peabody in the chest.

"Excuse me? There are a lot of successful people who were adopted."

"Heh, yes, but there are more people messed up from adoption, point and case? Ted Bundy was adopted, he was serial killer, and then there was Charles Manson-"

"Are you saying that my son is going to be a serial killer?!"

"It's a possibility."

Peabody opened his mouth then shut it, then opened it again.

"Steve Jobs, Eleanor Roosevelt, Mark Twain, and Aristotle" Peabody said to her, she looked around and then shrugged.

"What?"

"Those are all successful adopted people, Steve Jobs was the CEO of Apple company, Eleanor Roosevelt was the first lady, and she supported the black rights at the time, Mark Twain was a successful writer and Aristotle was a Greek philosopher." Peabody told her plainly and then said in a calm voice, "There are a lot more like them, yeah, some people do get messed up but that's because they came from messed up homes, but, saying that every adopted person is going to be a crazy killer is really...close minded."

She turned tense at the dog's words, the principal then spoke to her.

"Ms. Chapman, Mr. Peabody is write you know, not only that, but, the fact that your whole classroom walked out on you and the fact that they are all saying the same thing, this cannot be ignored, Ms. Chapman, your services will no longer be needed here at Susan B. Elementary school."

Ms. Chapman looked livid, her face turned red in rage.

"You're going to take the word of a bunch of kids over mine!? I'm the teacher!"

"Yes, you are, but, you know what else you are? You are a woman who thinks that she can just bully children because she's bigger and no one will believe the children. You are also a close minded woman who thinks that just because something happens in a way that's not natural it shouldn't happen. And you know what else? You are the kind of person that I don't want around my son, and guess what? I'm sure lots of parents would agree with me on this." Peabody told her, she turned even redder if that was possible, then shook her head from side to side as she backed towards the door.

"This isn't over...Not by a longshot." Without another word, she turned and left the office, slamming the door shut behind her. For a moment, Peabody was scared that she was going to hurt a child, but, Purdy spoke to him like he read the dog's mind.

"Don't worry, We have the deputy out there watching the children, she won't try anything."

"Hm. Pleasant woman." Peabody said sarcastically and then turn to Purdy. The principal just sighed though his nose and shook his head.

"Well, That's taken care of, now I have to get them a new teacher before lunch starts. You are free to go Mr. Peabody."

Peabody smiled and left the office, shutting the door gently. He could hear the students all talking anxiously to each other, Peabody figured he should say goodbye to Sherman, even though he's going to pick the boy up in a few hours anyway.

Walking up to his boy, he smiled at Sherman, who beamed back at him.

"Wow, she sure did storm out of here, Mr. Peabody." Sherman told his father as he bounced up to the dog.

"Yes, you shSould be pleased to know that she won't be coming back to this school." Peabody told Sherman who beamed again and hugged his father.

"That's great, she was really mean, almost as mean as Grunion." Sherman said as Peabody hugged his boy back.

"Ok, well, I must be off, I will pick you up in a few hours." Peabody said and Sherman let go of his father.

"Ok, Mr. Peabody, See you later!" Sherman said as he waved goodbye, Peabody smiled and walked out of the school towards his Moped, he then frowned when he noticed something from a distance, running towards his bike, he groaned once he was close enough to it.

Oh, that dreadful woman!

Not only was his moped keyed up to oblivion, but, his tires were flat as well. He huffed heavily, he should of expected that woman to do something so juvenile. Oh well, he guessed it was a small price to pay for that woman leaving the school. Grabbing his phone, he dialed for a tow truck.

_So, there will probably be one more chapter, or maybe not, I haven't decided yet._


End file.
